Changes
by OutlawKnight
Summary: the guys are now 18 with the disasteroid being wiped from everyones memories and they are about to graduate when disaster strikes, Rated T for Violence and occasional obscenities Main pairing Danny.F/Sam.M
1. return of the shadowed Green

_**AN**_: Hey guys this is OutlawKnight this is my first story for Danny Phantom, hell it's my first story on fanfics period, so I think I should elaborate on a few things: this story is A.U. Because phantom planet never happened, well according to everyone except the Fentons, Sam, Tucker, Clockwork and of course Danny himself, the guys are 18 and Danny and Sam have been going out secretly since the end of the now non-existent 'Disasteroid' incident.

Text types to avoid confusion:

"Speech" '_Thought_' "**augmented speech**" (_Translations_)

_**Disclaimer**_**:** I do not, have not nor ever will own Danny phantom if I did He and Sam would have gotten together way before the last Bloomin' episode and I would have kept it going past season three. So if you want to try and sue me _**shut-it**_ and read.

**Chapter **1: Return of the shadowed green

"Gah! I over slept! Crap!" cried Danny Fenton as he rolled out of bed with only forty-five minutes to get ready for his graduation. His jet black hair which now reached down to half way between his well muscled shoulder-blades was a matted mane tied in countless knots, he had purple-grey bags under his deep sky-blue eyes from his recent run in with Vlad Plasmius the ensuing battle had kept him up 'til four in the morning, he stood up, his lithely muscled six foot two form carried him quickly in to his ensuite bathroom grabbing a towel as he went.

Thirty minutes later he dashed down stairs at a break-neck pace grabbing his back pack which hung on the banister along with his flowing crimson graduation robes. He looked much better now if still a little frantic his hair was in a plait at the back of his head held together by a white hair-tie; he wore a black cashmere suit with a fresh, crisp white silk shirt and black leather shoes polished to a mirror shine. Quickly running to the table in the hall he packed all his essentials; his phone, year book, a Fenton thermos (never can be too careful you know), a pair of standard ecto-blasters in case Sam or Tucker forgot theirs and finally a small black velvet box which he slipped into the left breast pocket on the inside of his suit jacket so it rested over his heart which caused a small soft significant smile to appear on his face.

"Guys I'm going on ahead, I'll see you there!" cried Danny as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Okay! Be Careful!" came the identical cries from his mom, his sister Jazz who was back from studying Psychology at Harvard for the events of today and his little sister/clone Danni who had been living at Fenton works for the past four years.

"Mph mph mphh!" came the incomprehensible reply from his father as he munched through a stack his wife's irresistible blueberry and maple pancakes.

As he reached the door he reached the door he gave a cry of "I'm goin' Ghost!" at which a silver-white ring appeared around his waist and divided in two quickly transforming his suit in to a familiar black and white jumpsuit, whilst his hair became as white as fresh snow and his eyes became a shade of bright, almost luminescent electric green, suddenly he turned intangible and invisible as he took flight at top speed of to Casper-high.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Same time Manson estate

Samantha Manson better known as Sam… or else, was once again arguing with her mother about what she should wear to graduation in her mother's hands was a Barbie-pink dress in the style of a southern debutante dress covered in a print of sunflowers meanwhile Sam held up a black silk dress similar in style to the dress she had worn to her freshmen dance. "Mom I am not wearing that, It's my last day at Casper and I won't let my reputation be ruined by wearing that frilly pink monstrosity, besides you're the one that taught me that bright pink and dark-red don't go together and that black and red do!" at this point Elizabeth Manson paused at this placing a white lace glove clad hand on her delicate chin as wheel turned in her high-society obsessed brain tried to process that her daughter had just used her own logic and in fact the one time they'd agreed to stump her, so she did what she'd been taught to do and gave an ingratiating smile and said "Well Sammykins" at which Sam shuddered from her mother's pet name for her " when you put it like that I suppose we'll just have to settle with your dress won't we dear." At this Sam sighed with relief before pulling in to her room.

Thirty-five minutes later Sam walked around the corner from her home having told the chauffeur that she had arranged alternate transport, clad in her black dress, knee-high black felt boots with two inch heels and her waist length onyx-black hair swinging freely save for her fringe which had been ties in to a pair of braided bangs held together by crimson ribbons, when suddenly… she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder she turned an said "hey Lover-boy you're just in time, lets hurry" she then noticed that Danny's jaw was hanging open as his eyes scanned her up and down before recovering and saying "Uh what… Oh sure! By the way you look even more beautiful than usual, my _dark rose_" his pet name for her since the Under-Growth event was quickly whispered in to her in a sensual whisper which caused a blush to spread up her face, seeing this a small grin appeared on Danny's face as he picked her up bridal style and tore off once again to Casper high.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes later Casper-High

Tucker Foley the last in the teenage trio known as team phantom, he had changed drastically, the most obvious were his lack of glasses now replaced by specialised contacts, his hair style which was now a set of braided dreadlocks and his fashion style he now wore a pair of black jeans, a plain white T-shirt, a leather jacket, plain white sneakers and his customary red beret which was the one thing his friends hadn't been able to convince him to upgrade. The reason for his change in appearance was when he was sixteen he had discovered a skill for repairing and restoring vehicles, which had resulted in him becoming quite buff, his first two projects had also earned he and Danny grudging acknowledgement when he had restored himself a Lamborghini Countach and Danny an original 1969 Harley Davidson FLH which had then been modified by the Fentons to contain an array of ghost-combat gear.

"Hey Tuck looking good as always" said Danny as he approached up the path with Sam in toe he was about say thanks until same cut in, in a dry and sarcastic tone "Oh come on Danny he doesn't look as bad as that."

"Ha-ha. As funny as ever Sam, nice to see you haven't lost your cheery and sunny disposition just because we're leaving Casper." Came Tuckers instinctual reply as he tried to sound bored and uninterested, however soon after he heard a call "Hey Mr. Too Fine get your Hot Bod' over here!" at which grinned and turned to see none other than Valery Gray known as one of the hottest and toughest girls at Casper-High, the only girl to ever stick Dash Baxter in to a locker and of course girlfriend of Tucker Foley for the past two years also previously known as the red hunter now a proud member of 'team Fenton', the more open version of 'team Phantom'. "How're you doin' my little huntress?" inquired Tucker

"Fine Now you're here my big hunk of techno geek' replied Valery as Sam made gagging noises "oh come on Manson you and Danny can be just as bad, but you don here me and tucker complaining, now do you?" countered Valery whose look was looked the same as usual; her hair was about the same length but now tied in to a neat ponytail, she wore a tight sleeveless leather jacket, a black T-shirt with a red flaming skull, hip-hugging jeans , red high-heeled shoes and a black leather belt with a metal buckle showing a whit e flame-skull on a red background. Soon the bell went of r their last few lessons before the graduation ceremony

.……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 hours later Casper-High football field: near the end of the ceremony

"This is so dull" said Danny to Sam in a conspiratorial whisper who let out an uncharacteristic giggle as mister lancer came to give a final speech in a plain black suit with a crimson shirt and his bald head shining in the glorious may sunshine "well I'm going to keep my speech short and to the point as I know most of you want to get on with your summers" at this there was a general outcry of 'YEAH!' and 'woo-hoo!' "But I would like to say there are many things about this year's students such as; mister Baxter repeatedly trying to break the football teams illustrious 'most nerds/geeks in a single locker record' which is unfortunately still held by coach Turner" which earned a few laughs from the jocks and cheerleaders "and who could forget Nathans amazing rise to national chess champion, even managing to defeat our ex-mayor Vlad Masters" at this Danny chuckled and leaned quickly over to Sam and quickly whispered in to her ear " yeah I'll never forget the look on the old fruit-loops face that day." At which they both chuckled again even as the chess club cheered their champion "Or" said Lancer continuing "the things that never change like the conspiratorial whispers of the continual lovebirds Sam Manson and Danny Fenton" at this everyone looked at them and began to snicker as a crimson blush crept up the duos cheeks "ah, and here we see another regularity the aptly named 'Blushy-moments'. However there is one part of the past few years I'm glad we've been able to avoid for once the almost daily ghost attacks, we even seem to have avoided the comic styling's of the box ghost for once"…

Suddenly a great rumble came from the earth as it spewed forth countless thorned vines which quickly took form as a humanoid behemoth rooted the ground, clad in a cape of moss, with malevolently glowing eyes and a mouth much like a beak, soon it shouted in an echoing nasal voice "It is I Under-Growth returned for MY Vengeance!" at which all hell broke loose as the roots of Under-Growth rushed towards the crowd and Mr Lancer cried "gardener's World don't just stand there! Run!" and they did seemingly snapped out of a trance.

Whilst most of the crowd ran Team Phantom/Fenton suited up for battle, Jack called out as he searched his Pockets "Danny what's the plan here?"

"Cold and lots of it!" he yelled back as he transformed and went to join his parents who as always were in there hazmat/battle suits as they pulled ecto-frost charges and a jazz followed suit by dashing in to the Fenton-Family Assault-vehicle and coming out with the Fenton-freezer and clad in the Fenton-peeler, and started blasting at any plant that got near.

Meanwhile Tucker and Valery suited. Tucker pulled on a pair of leather gloves with metal plates over the knuckles which hooked up with the armour released from his jacket to for instant Ghost-gauntlets and slipped on a pair of sunglasses which linked again to his armour to act as a diagnostic screen, Valery on the other hand pressed a button on her belt buckle which then released her skin tight red battle suit now reinforced with bullet proof battle armour, they both then quickly brought out their ecto-blasters and attached the special frost-filters developed by one of team Phantoms ghost agents, however when Sam attempted to activate her own battle-suit she was swarmed by vines which bound her in a cocoon of vegetation which began to glow brightly with ectoplasm which soon revealed her to be in the skimpy blouse-miniskirt thing composed completely of .

"No Sam!" Cried Danny, however he heard a strange yet familiar tearing sound from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a familiar canine face, Wulf stood there in his standard ectoplasm green shorts and hoodie, shoulders now emblazoned with a black 'P' with a luminous white outline he said "hej Mi aŭdis vin havis trudherbon problemon pensis min povus helpi" (_Hey I heard you had a weed problem thought I could help_) in deep growling bass as he stepped from his portal sheathing his impressive green claws as he came to which Danny replied in a rough estimation of Wulfs accent "dankon ni povus uzi ĝin" (2) before they charged in as they went however Under-Growth swatted them away like flies and began to guffaw as they ploughed in to the goal posts seeming not to notice the various sub-zero projectiles slicing in to him and just sent more plants in where others had fallen "FOOLS!" cried Under-Growth his grim chuckle mixing and making his voice deeper and less nasal "did you truly believe I would come unprepared? Thanks to our last battle I have begun to adapt immunizing myself to the cold, and these mutated plants are not my true spawn so go ahead destroy all you would of them neither that nor your worthless over grown Mongrel will save you now!" he bellowed

"ferm vi mizera filo de ĉevalo merd'" (_shut up you pathetic son of horse shit_) cried the clearly insulted Wulf as his claws once again made themselves present, Danny quickly placed a hand on his angry friends shoulder before pulling him close and whispering in to his ear "I've got a plan let's take it to him from the inside."

"Bona Ideo!" (_good idea_) said wolf, then they nodded and charged in again this time both of them became intangible, when Under-Growth gave another small chuckle and said "very clever, that would have been the death of me had I not developed this!" on the last word he let lose a burst of deep amethyst Ectoplasm which slammed in to Danny and Wulf but passed through everything else and it slammed them in to the wall first Wulf and then Danny directly in to Wulf both of them still Intangible but when Danny reached the centre of Wulfs intangible something strange happened…

There was a sudden flash of bright light which quickly formed in to a solid orb of white light surrounded by three whirling rings of sky-blue ectoplasm, when the orb and the rings dissipated there stood a completely new ghost, it looked very similar to wolf but had white fur, the whites of its eyes were ectoplasmic green with blue iris' and slitted pupils and its clothes were now black with a Gothic white 'D' on the chest.

'What…What happened to me?' thought Danny as he looked down at his white furred, fiercely clawed hands 'I believe I may be able to explain Danny.' He 'heard' a deep calm voice which sounded oddly like Wulfs 'that's because it IS Wulf, you see I believe you have unlocked another power and this one is quite legendary one at that, it is known as a Ecto-Fusion or a 'spectro-merge' and it has temporarily fused us allowing us to work at the level of a ghost twice as strong as our individual powers combined'

'but how's that gonna help when we can't even get near this bastard'

'a good question however I believe you had the start of the plan, but I think we need to strike at his proverbial 'soft underbelly' and we will also require a duplicate to finish this strategy' and as Wulf explained further the fusion of Danny and Wulf began to grin… suddenly he launched himself forward fast, low and completely tangible, only to be intercepted by Sam, Undergrowth snickered and said "so the Human boy has the power of Ecto-Fusion, very impressive so what do I call you hybrid?" he asked in his insidious nasal voice as Sam held the Hybrid to a standstill with her Ectoplasm enhanced strength and slowly twisted its back toward Under-Growth "**Ghost-Fang**!" he yelled in a deep growling voice and as he called out his name Under-Growth began to scream as Ice began to creep up his roots until it completely encased him at which point he shattered and inside could clearly be seen another Ghost-Fang mouth wide open with the last vestiges of a ghostly wail, as it began to fly back to the original there was a cry of "Danny look out!" but too late a frozen spike of Under-Growths remains tore through Ghost-fangs stomach as he finally began to force Sam to submit and pierced Sams chest.

_**AN**_: I know I am evil but I've always wanted to do an evil cliffhanger, still I'm going to try and get the next chapter up ASAP, so don't worry you won't be in the Dark too long. Hope you've enjoyed it so far as I really enjoyed writing it.

Oh before I forget here are the Esperanto Translations:

1 hej Mi aŭdis vin havis trudherbon problemon pensis min povus helpi: Hey I heard you had a weed problem thought I could help

2 dankon ni povus uzi ĝin: Thanks we could use it

3 ferm vi mizera filo de ĉevalo merd': shut up you pathetic son of horse shit

4 bona ideo: good idea

Well hope you enjoyed seeya next time for

**Chapter 2: **surprises, battles and more surprises

Also i feel i should say i won't appreciate flames with no reason but anything with a reason or hints I'll gladly accept and consider so R&R


	2. suprises, Battles and More surprises

_**AN**_: Hey guys this is OutlawKnight here again and like I said I've got this second chapter out as fast as I could and I'll admit I've had not many reviews but I suppose that's not surprising, any way at least I can say I've had no flames, I thank you for this and also thanks to '.Me' and 'Kirei Yuki Tenshi' for adding this story to their favourites, devilchild93 for my first review ever And finally to 'Dirty Thoughts of Bliss', 'Grumbles', 'DigitalPhantom' and 'Michael.J.J.' for inspiring me to write this story

Text types to avoid confusion:

"Speech" '_Thought_' "**augmented speech**" (_Translations_)

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

_**OutlawKnight**_: Ha I've finally roped Clock work in to doing disclaimers for me!

_**Clockwork**_: I know OutlawKnight doesn't own Danny phantom and I know everything.

_**OutlawKnight**_: You really are smug about that aren't you?

_**Clockwork**_: yes.

_**Danny**_: will you two Shut-Up! and get on with the Story Already?!

_**Clockwork**_: Oh, Of course story, time In!

**Chapter 2: **surprises, battles and more surprises

"Sam, NO!" cried Ghost-Fang as he began a low mournful howl as ectoplasm dripped out of the gaping hole in his stomach which was slowly sealing itself up '_what can I do I can't remove the thorn without causing more damage_?' thought Danny from inside the form of Ghost-Fang as he stared at the prone form of Sam clad in the leafy clothes formed from her being controlled by Under-Growth now pierced along with the centre of her chest by a foot long ice coated thorn, '_Danny we need to get her to a hospital fast! But I think if we make her intangible it might allow you to remove the thorn safely, and it might even trigger the ectoplasms natural healing factor_' called Wulf the other half of the Hybrid known as Ghost-Fang, Danny quickly realized this was true and a war began to rage inside him save the love of his life or help his family '_you moron_!' cried Wulf in aggravated voice across their minds '_we've already demolished the worst of the problem it's just clean up now so get moving and save your mate_!' all this was called in an instant, Ghost-Fang leapt in to the sky turning himself and Sam intangible as he tore off at his max speed and the thorn fell to the ground.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Almost there, Almost there_!' thought Danny as Amity park general hospital came in to sight and a sense of relief washed over him until…

"halt Ghost! Pull over and power down or we will open fire, we have full permission for lethal force, so we will destroy you if you don't pull over!" cried a familiar and quite possibly the most unwanted voices at the moment, Ghost-Fang quickly turned his head and sure enough gaining on him was a Guys-In-White Apache helicopter fully loaded with Hell-fire missiles.

'_Shit! My ghost shield can't take that kind of punishment, nothing can! But if I stop Sam WILL die_!' thought Danny as he remembered the many times the GIW had put civilians in danger just to get a shot at taking him out though how they'd gotten permission for this stunt he had no clue. '_Danny we don't have a choice we'll have to separate, I'll hold off the gits in white, you just get Sam to safety_' came Wulfs mental voice to which Danny gave no reply and simply focused on separating there forms, soon he was rewarded with himself still holding Sam accelerating out of Wulf and of to the hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Wulf back to his customary Black fur, and green clothes turned and faced the oncoming helicopter sliding out his claws as he growled in his deep bass voice "venu fiuloj montras min kiu(j) vi akiris!" (_come on bastards show me what you've got)_ And with those he charged in as the first missile fired…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Somebody HELP! I NEED a doctor!" cried Danny as he dashed in to the hospital.

An African American man came charging over, he wore a pair of black suit trousers, a sky blue shirt and a standard lab coat and cried out as he came "what's going on? What's with all th…" he stalled as he saw Sam's limp form with the gaping hole in her chest that could be visibly be seen to be closing as it dripped Crimson blood and luminescent green ectoplasm "she got struck a foot long thorn from a ghost, she already had ectoplasm in her system from a possession, so I tried to stimulates it's natural healing factor, I think it's working but she's lost a lot of blood" explained Danny as the doctor grabbed him and called for a stretcher "Right" said the doctor looking at Sam "we have a problem, Miss Manson is an AB- bloodtype and unfortunately save for her father only Daniel and Jack Fenton have that blood type." He said looking scared

"Well you're in look I'm an AB- type too, so come on let's get to the operating room!" said Danny and with that they tore off to the nearest ready operating room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sam was laid out on the operating table covered by a blanket with a hole cut out to give easy access to her wound, Meanwhile Danny lay across from her as the doctor stuck a needle in to his arm and unfortunately it extracted not blood but ectoplasm, "Mr. Phantom we have a problem we can't get any blood, so do you have any Ideas?" questioned the doctor with an extremely worried look on his face

"Yeah but you have to promise it doesn't leave this room." Said Danny resigned to revealing his secret

"Of course, of course that's part of the patient confidentiality act, but please hurry we're losing her!" at this Dannies eyes flashed as the silver rings formed and transformed him back to his human form which caused the doctors to stare with their jaws hanging wide, "well what are you waiting for hook me up and save Her!" yelled Danny snapping the surgeon out of his shock as he put Sam under and hooked the transfer tube to Dannies forearm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

4 hours later private ward

Danny lay in identical Hospital beds side by side. Danny was already sitting up looking intently at Sam as her eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked round the room saying "wha'…what happened?" asked Sam in a dry whisper her eyes scanning the room until they locked with Danny's as he whispered in a soft, calm and reassuring voice "it's okay Sammy, you were injured, but you're gonna be fine now."

"Better than fine Mr. Fenton" said a voice from behind them and they saw the same doctor who had helped get Sam to the operating room they both looked at him with an expression which could be described as 'what the hell are you talking about', noticing this the doctor continued "well I suppose I should explain, thanks to you triggering the healing factor, and your blood seems to have bonded the ectoplasms base makeup to miss Mansons DNA, as far as we can tell she is now a half-ghost just like yourself Mr. Fenton."

At these words Danny's jaw dropped shock and worry clear on his face, meanwhile Sams face didn't change but inside she had a massive Cheshire-cat grin as she thought '_Yes! I can help Danny now_!'

"They're WHAT!?" cried to shrill voices the doctor, Danny and Sam turned and sure enough there stood Mr. And Mrs. Manson, with team Fenton behind them looking either surprised or annoyed which caused the same thought to run through all of their heads '_Oh Shit!_', Mrs. Manson quickly stormed in pointing an accusatory finger at Danny as she called out "you! This you're fault, you urchin! You freak! You MONSTER! You had to make my poor little girl a freak like you!"

"Mrs. Manson, calm yourself this is a hospital" said the doctor as he stepped between Elizabeth Manson and the target of her hateful verbal barrage "and I'll have you know Daniel is NO monster in fact were not for him using the abilities which triggered this change your daughter would have been dead before she even reached the hospital and even if she had survived that, there was no AB- negative blood available so Mr Fenton supplied his, even though he was Injured and was forced to reveal his secret!" the doctors voice had steadily built to a righteous tirade as he stared with fury at the small minded woman before him, Mrs Manson but then countered with something that shocked everyone in the room to the core " she'd have been better off dead than being a freak, like that Fenton-boy" SLAP! The noise was audible as the flat of Jeremy Mansons hand cracked across his wife's cheek as he said "Elizabeth calm yourself, think of what you're saying our daughter may have powers now but that doesn't mean she's ever going to use them or tell anyone about them. Particularly once we take away these bad influences."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam

"simple." Replied her father a small smug grin on his face "we'll get the Guys-In-White to bind your abilities and tell them about your freaky friend and his weird family, then when they're all locked up we'll find you a nice normal boy who can teach you how to be a proper lady."

"WHAT!" Cried Sam and Danny together, Danny was about to continue when a strange echoing metallic voice came from outside the window "**Amity-Park Hospital we know you are harbouring two ectoplasmic entities that were assisted by the ghost we have in our custody, hand them over for extermination, or we will open fire!**" came the demand, the Fentons rushed over to the window and gasped before Jazz turned to Danny and said "It's the Guys-In-White, they've got a full assault and neutralisation team and they've… Danny they've got Wulf."

At those words Danny's eyes hardened as he nodded his head and looked at his father "dad I want you to set up the mobile-portal and call as many of our allies as possible, we need Keep Sam and the hospital safe" at this the others nodded but Sam and her parents seemed to be looking at him strange and finally Sam questioned "But what about you?"

"I have to save Wulf, He's the only reason I got here, He… he separated our Spectro-Merge and took the Guys chasing us on One ghost to one Apache helicopter with a full Anti-ghost payload. I owe him my life and Sams I can't let them experiment on him" At this Tucker turned on his laptop before attaching what looked like a mini-projector in to the closest USB-port and started typing away furiously, soon enough a beam of energy shot in to a wall and expanded in to a swirling vortex of ectoplasm Tucker said as Danny looked at him expectantly "Don't worry dude we've got enough friendlies to protect the hospital and give you some back up easy, the ones closest are Technus, Skulker, Jonny 13, Kitty and Ember, which ones do you want me to call dude?" asked Tucker in a confident voice.

"All of them" stated Danny flatly.

"Dude Are you serious?" asked tucker in an incredulous tone, his only answer was a stern nod from Danny as he got up from his bed and transformed, his clothes becoming the familiar hazmat-suit, Tucker quickly typed a set of commands and soon enough five ghosts emerged from the portal.

The first was clad in a white lab coat which was tight over his well muscled chest, at the end of his long sleeves were fingerless leather gloves with plates of metal over the knuckles, he wore a pair of urban-combat pants tucked in to black army boots, his eyes were covered by black mirrored sunglasses and his hair was tied in a wild pony tail, His skin was a similar shade to ectoplasm , on his chest a 'P' in the same style as Dannies 'D' and on his hip was strapped and ecto-blaster styled like a revolver with a stylised T on the handle.

The second and third rode in together on a black 1982 Harley-Davidson Shovelhead, the first was a man with pale ginger hair and a complexion that looked almost grey, he wore a leather jacket with armoured shoulders a pair of black cargo-pants and steel capped boots with an Ecto-rifle strapped to his back. The other rider was a woman with neon green hair and a similar complexion to the man, her clothes consisted of a plain black top which was tight against her ample chest, a pair of skin-tight leather jeans with armour knees and shins and an armoured red leather jacket, strapped to her thighs were a pair of identical custom ecto-Uzis.

The fourth was a veritable behemoth of steel; his face was a metallic skull with a blazing green Mohawk of flame, on his back was a bazooka which glowed with ectoplasm, his clothes consisted of a black tank-top and jeans and a pair of army boots, however he pulled a small wagon carrying various ecto-weapons prominent among which was a four-barrelled rocket launcher.

The last to arrive was a young woman who looked about nineteen or twenty, her hair was neon blue and tied in a ponytail which seemed to be made of flame, she carried a black guitar emblazoned with ectoplasm green flames and a stylised 'E' at the base of the neck, her clothes consisted of armour plated platform-shoes, black jeans covered by flame styled metal greaves, a plain black long-sleeved T-shirt covered by a breast-plate and gauntlets in the same style as her greaves.

"guys defence plan 22 with built in rescue OP is in effect." Said Danny at this the others nodded and the ghost phased out of the room Technus and Jonny sinking through the floor whilst Skulker, ember and Kitty went to the roof. Danny looked quickly at Sam before picking up the small box from his bedside table .

He quickly walked over to her and got on one knee opening the box as he went. Inside was a platinum ring bat the top of which were set three rings of gems; the first was composed of six pearls and six black diamonds in an alternating pattern like the numerals on a clock, the second was composed of two sapphires and two emeralds set like the points of a compass and the last was a single amethyst as big as Sams thumb nail. "Sam." Said Danny in a soft voice "will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"…" was Sams first shocked reply

Danny looked up at her just in time to grab around his neck as tears sprang from her eyes and she yelled "YES! Of course I will I've been waiting for you to ask!" at this Danny grinned, his family smiled but the Mansons began to grimace well except Sams grandmother who had a big cheesy-grin plastered across her face.

_**AN**_: sorry I had to cut it short guys but I realised if I didn't I wouldn't get it out for ages so I've remodelled it a bit so I can chapters out once a fortnight for both this and once in a green moon, but so far I've really not had many reviews and they would be really nice to get some so R&R please or I will be forced to unleash the box ghost spectro merged with maito gai from Naruto

Box-Gai: BEWARE! And feel the youthfullness of my my spandex bodysuit and man-hugs

Esperanto translations:

venu fiuloj montras min kiu(j) vi akiris!:come on bastards show me what you've got

Well hope you enjoyed seeya next time for

**Chapter 3: ****the battle begins**


	3. Battle of the hospital

_**AN**_: Hey guys this is OutlawKnight and I would like to say I am so sorry that I got so bloody behind, a combination of A-level study, university application and writers block with too many ideas not for the stories I've already got so I formally apologise and would like to say my author mojo is back on track. Also thanks to devil-Chrno66, Donavan Black, Extant, xlittlexKarix, Kay8abc, Amurella EmoGurl 301 and everyone that favourite or alerted the story you guys all ROCK! And thankyou for the patience of this Lethargic author.

Text types to avoid confusion:

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Augmented speech**"

"_**Emphasised words**_"

Text, books, letters etc

_**Disclaimer**_**:**

_**OutlawKnight**_: unfortunately Clockwork escaped so I have a new special guest for my disclaimer, the ever pompous… Vlad Plasmius!

_**Plasmius**_: I Know OutlawKnight doesn't own Danny Phantom because like the packers, Butch Hartman denies even me the rights to the show, and I offered a billion dollars.

_**OutlawKnight**_: oh well I'm glad he didn't, god only knows what a screwed up fruit-loop like you would have done.

_**Plasmius**_: I am NOT a fruit-loop!

_**OutlawKnight**_: You're right you're a cheese-scented fruit-loop, and I'm the author so what I say goes, now commence the story oh, cheese-headed-fruit-loopy-one

_**Cheese-headed- fruit-loopy-one**_**: **that's not funny! But any way…

_**Clockwork**_: story _**Time IN**_

_**Plasmius**_: hey you stole my line

_**Clockwork & OutlawKnight**_: Deal with it **Fruit-Loop**!

_**Plasmius**_: (sulks whilst pouting

**Chapter 3: ****the battle begins**

Outside Amity-Park Hospital

The Guys in white were amassed outside the hospital entrance in the centre of their force was Wulf floating in a container full of replenishing ectoplasm strapped in with titanium shackles based on stole… err _appropriated_ 'Specter-Deflector' technology, around the containers mobile unit which was similar to a jeep surrounded by an anti-ghost shield, there was a mobile med-lab for injured agents, a mobile surgical lab designed for spectral-examination and dissection, there was also a unit of fully armed GIW exterminator-agents and in the lead of the lot were Agents O and K each in full battle armour, it was similar to feudal Japanese samurai plate-armour but covered in pipes glowing neon-sky-blue with their specially manufactured Ectoplasm, they also each carried a set of ecto-blasters similar in shape to rifles but with much wider barrels. The agents were already prepared to open fire the moment the 'Phantom-Freak' as O and K dubbed him showed, although many agents disagreed and actually liked the phantom Kid O and K had the boss's ear and so if they spoke out they'd get canned for sure. Suddenly a spectral-radar alarm went off, one of the GIW 'techies' called out to Agent O "sir we have five new Ecto-signatures in the area two are recognized as Technus and Skulker, known associates and Ex-foes of Phantom." This brought the 'top agents' in to a stir- though closer to a frenzy or religious fervour in the opinions of many agents- "we've got him and his allies!" cried O as a manic grin spread across his and K's faces "prepare to fire all ecto cannons, we're going to wipe out every Ghost, Freak and Freak-lover in that place" continued O and K as One their grins growing bigger as they spoke.

Suddenly several of their ghost shield generator units (GSGU's) tore themselves free the various vehicles were attached to and formed a perimeter in front of the Hospital as Technus rose from the ground ecto-revolver in his right hand and his left held aloft the fingers twitching as he rearranged and reassembled the GSGU's to from sleeker more efficient versions, as the generators set themselves down they produced a gargantuan Ghost shield covering the hospital in its entirety, as the shield completed itself a motorcycle which appeared to those agents who were interested to be a mint condition Harley-Davidson Shovelhead, in matte black with a ghostly rider atop it with an ecto-rifle held in one hand and a furious snarl on his face as he pointed the rifle straight at O he called "You bastards were gonna vape' a bloody Hospital, all to get to us and Phantom! That's low, you guys are lowlife Scum!"

"I concur completely Johnny, however I believe that your time would be better spent, how do you bikers say it, kicking some major tailpipe!" called Technus from behind the barrier as he prepared to join the young ghost biker in taking down the GIW. At this Johnny grinned as he revved his engine and called "couldn't have said it better brain-box!" and with that he tore off and began firing at every agent he could see.

…

From the roof of the hospital Skulker watched the proceeding drive-by of Johnny 13 through the sight of his ecto-sniper scrambler-rifle as he took aim at the heavy cannons of the GIW, mean while ember summoned her skeletal band and prepared for the sirens duet between her and Kitty which should send every male agent not equipped with ecto-scrambler-earplugs (ESE's) in to a complete daze of lust and confusion in most cases but in this case they were going for terror.

Skulker started his firing pattern quickly eliminating the main cannons, once he had done this he turned on his ESE's and gave Ember the signal. As Ember and Kitty began their haunting melody the members of GIW that weren't in full battle armour started screaming as they saw visions of the ghost-zone battle pits, one of the most dreaded places in the ghost-zone's prison.

Soon enough Johnny pulled back, through a temporary door in the field, as he drove in a silver blur flew past his ear.

Danny in the form which his friends had dubbed simply Spectral-blur tore through the remaining GIW soldiers until hew ten feet from the tank containing Wulf a blast of blue ectoplasm ploughed in to his side.

…

Skulker, Ember, Kitty, Technus, Johnny and the rest of Team-Phantom stared in shock, nothing should be able to even get a lock on Danny, let alone _**Hit**_ him in Blur-from, everyone turned to look and there standing bold as brass amongst there downed comrades were O and K with Visors instead of their classic sunglasses "so freak ready to be wiped off the planet ghost scum?" asked O and K in perfect unison. Danny simply glared in reply his fingers digging in to the tarmac beneath to which O and K simply smirked and raised their blasters ready for a finishing blow…

ZAP! Green ectoplasm tore through the floor and up the bodies of the cocky agents who let loose high pitched screams before stumbling back from Danny dazed and panting small green sparks still dancing along the armour. This reprieve was all Danny needed; quickly blasting the dimwitted-duo away he tore back towards the containment tank unleashing his ghostly wail which shattered the tube leaving the semi-conscious Wulf slumped in a heap in a puddle of blue goo before Danny swept him up as the shield parted to create a small gate for Danny and Wolf.

When Danny Landed Technus was waiting with a stretcher and several ghostly nurses, when Wulf was safely on the stretcher he cracked open one vivid green eye with a crooked if somewhat pained smile on his face and said "dankon amiko, mi pensis min estis mortinta certe kun tiuj bastardoj en blanka kaj ne gravas min estos pretas ..i batalo denove juste baldaŭ"(_thanks friend, I thought I was dead for sure with those bastards in white and don't worry I'll be ready to fight again fairly soon) _before wincing and being carried off for surgery.

Danny finally started to relax then until two things happened almost simultaneously, Danny saw a trail of ectoplasmic blood leading off in Wulf's direction and Technus' alarm system went off and sure enough there behind him was one of the GIW secret weapons a giant robot known as Ecto-buster5 (five because Danny and various other ghosts had destroyed the other four) a Michael-Bay transformer wannabe somewhere between Megatron and a samurai with agent O lodged in its chest cavity as a pilot and sure enough behind it was Agent K iin anti-ghost siege vehicle number seven (see fifth Ecto-buster) a mobile platform the width of two big-Mac rigs with full cargo and brimming with weaponry. At the sight which was getting far too familiar Danny was pissed off (more than he already was at least) and quickly flew upo to the roof where he found Ember tuning her guitar with a sadistic grin on her face, when her eyes locked with Danny's she asked "so baby-Pop, you puttin' out a Buster-call here?"

"Yeah, I was thinking Instruments of destruction fit the bill pretty well" said Danny matching Embers grin as she threw him his bass guitar, which was almost identical to her current guitar but had an emerald green body with blue flames and a white stylised DP on the neck. Ember quickly called her band back up once again as they prepared the largest speakers they had and Danny set his Guitar to the power-chord setting before he and ember set off a mighty blast of sound…

Iron birds of fortune, adrift above the skies  
Cloudy revelations  
Unseen by naked eyes

As the song began the earth shook from the tremendous bass pumping through it and sparks began to fly throughout the lectronics sytems as the accelerated ectoplasmically charged air rushed At the GIW encampment

Flying tools of torment  
Will penetrate the sphere  
Erupt the rock of ages  
Bringing final fear

Instruments of destruction  
Tools of power-plays  
it's a violent eruption  
Existence drips away

What's it really matter  
When nothing really counts  
Grave eternal darkness  
When you're drained of every ounce

And when the nightmare's over  
The final from the storm  
Dust of all creation  
To ashes we transform

Instruments of destruction  
Tools of power-plays  
It's a violent eruption  
Existence drips away

Instruments of destruction  
Tools of power-plays  
it's a violent eruption  
Existence drips away

As the song came to the climactic last repetition of the chorus Danny ember's hair began to fly about as they let loose a might ghostly wail!

_Instruments of destruction  
Tools of power-plays  
It's a violent eruption  
Existence drips away_

_AAAAAAAH!_

_AAAAAAAH!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!

The silence at the end was sudden and shocking although not quite as shocking as the various prone GIW agents lying about surrounded by the remnants of another two secret-weapon projects and the Moro… I mean agents in charge O was currently lodged upside down hanging from a tree branch having had the sense to eject whilst K was currently somewhere in the inverted pile of rubble that had once been the siege platform. Seeing the effective destruction they had wrought Ember and Danny gave each other a quick high-five before Ember phased through the floor to check on Wulf.

Danny relaxed finally it was over, at least that's what he thought until he heard the beat of Chopper blades. Whipping his head around Danny saw a trio of approaching helicopters one a carrier and a pair of Apaches assault helicopters but what worried him wasn't the armaments it was the symbol on the carriers side, an eagle over the American flag, apparently they were going to receive a visit from the president…

AN: Right again sorry guys and I know the Cliffy is probably going to get me lynched but I intend to get the rest out as chapter four by the end of tomorrow because Agent-G finally gave me the metaphorical kick to the balls to shake me out of my writer's block, so if you feel like it send him a thank-you PM I know I am. Any way I'm gonna try to get Adam's path and once in a green moon updated in the next 48-hours as well but I still have stuff that comes first (COURSEWORK/ school work i general I want a good job) so see you soon anyway and remember R&R


	4. Petition

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Soulblazer87

OutlawKnight


	5. boycott

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in,  
read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.!  
SPREAD THE WORD!  
copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums thanks!


End file.
